1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to structures that are adapted to facilitate the retention, storage, and transport of arrows.
2. Background of Related Art
Arrows generally include an elongated shaft having a sharpened tip, or arrowhead, disposed at one end of the shaft, and fletching disposed at the opposite end of the shaft. The shaft may be formed from wood, fiberglass, aluminum alloys, carbon fiber, composite material, or the like, while the arrowhead is typically formed from a hard material, such as metal, for example.
The fletching typically includes several fletches, e.g., feathers or vanes, that are positioned about the shaft. The composition, configuration, positioning and overall aerodynamics of the fletching affects the speed, range, spin, and/or flight path of the arrow. As can be appreciated, even a minor alteration in the shape, or position, of the fletching can have a substantial effect on the flight path of the arrow.
Arrows are customarily stored and transported in arrow tubes, or arrow cases. A typical arrow tube includes a hollow cylindrical body that is configured and dimensioned to receive the arrows, and a replaceable cap. During storage and transport, the arrows may collide with each other, or with the interior of the tube, potentially damaging the fletching. Further, due to movement of the arrows within the tube or case storage and/or transport, arrows of different size, weight, or configuration may no longer be readily distinguishable from each other, particularly where the distinguishing characteristics of the arrows are not visually obvious, such as, for example, where the arrows have different grain weights.
Typical arrow and bow cases generally include one or more placement holders in order to maintain the position and orientation of the arrows within the case. Arrows are typically positioned in alternating orientation, such that the fletching of one arrow does not interfere with the fletching of another. Although the placement holders help prevent damage to the fletching by inhibiting movement the arrows within the case, inserting and removing individual arrows is both tedious and time-consuming. Further, organization of the arrows becomes increasingly complex where arrows of varying size, weight, and/or configuration are used, and since the resiliency, integrity, and/or flexibility of the placement holders may deteriorate over time, they often require replacement.
Larger numbers of arrows than can be accommodated by arrow tubes or cases are typically stored in an arrangement of aligned holes, or in a grid with openings, where the arrows are placed vertically in the holes or openings. While the arrows can be spaced apart to avoid interference with the fletching, this type of mass storage is limited, in that arrows of varying shaft diameter must be accommodated in hole or grid openings that are determined by the largest diameter shaft. In addition, this type of storage cannot accommodate any arrows with tips having dimensions that are larger than the shaft diameter of the arrow, e.g. hunting arrows. In addition, it is difficult to maintain any categorization of arrows, e.g., by grain weight of tips, total grain weight, etc., and known storage devices generally require the alignment of inserted arrows with two concentric holes that are spaced between 10 and 12 inches apart.